Pesadilla
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: La relaciòn de Taichi y Yamato ha terminado? Por què? Mis primeros song fic en este apartado, pasen y lean... por fin lo he completado!
1. Chapter 1

_Primero, Digimon,pertenece a su creador, segundo, la canción pertenece a Hombres G._

"**PESADILLA"**

**TEMBLANDO**

Son los últimos días del verano, las lluvias se han intensificado y, el fuerte viento del otoño empieza a sentirse helado, que da muestra de que el invierno será muy frío.

En la ciudad de Odaiba, toda la mañana y tarde del sábado estuvo lloviendo; por lo que, cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 6pm, la lluvia había cesado pero, las nubes seguían presentes, haciendo notar que llovería nuevamente en la noche, además de que, por lo mismo, el clima era frío, perfecto para no salir de casa.

Aún así, la familia Yagami decidió salir, sólo el hijo mayor ni quiso hacerlo, dijo que el no tenía motivos para salir y aguantar el frío por gusto, por lo que, Hikari y sus padres salieron sin él, encargándole que cuide la casa.

Luego de que ellos salieron, Taichi se acostó nuevamente en su cama; total que no había sido un buen día pues ayer había discutido con Yamato y no se habían contactado aún, se cobijó para estar calientito y veía una película que se le estaba haciendo muy aburrida pues estaba comenzado a bostezar y poco le faltaba para quedarse dormido, pues sus ojos le pesaban y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos por lo que...

El frío empezaba a sentirse nuevamente, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, parecía que no se detendría hasta que alguien lo contestara por lo que, a sabiendas de que no había nadie más en casa, Taichi tuvo que levantarse de su calientita cama y responder la llamada, y mientras caminaba a la sala donde se encuentra el teléfono, maldecía su suerte – ¿No pueden llamar en otro momento? -.

Luego de contestar, escuchó una voz que lo puso muy contento inmediatamente, pues era Yamato Ishida, su novio, quien no le traía las mejores noticias pues cuando le soltó la bomba, Tai se quedó mudo y un temor se apoderó de él.

_(Nota: __**Canción: Centrada y en negro**__; Taichi: Letra cursiva; __Yamato: Cursiva y subrayado__)_

- _¿Taichi?_ – Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, una voz sin emoción alguna.

- _Si ¿Matt?_ – Responde el joven muy alegre

- _Quiero terminar contigo_ – Dice sin más el rubio.

**Temblando, con los ojos cerrados, el cielo está nublado y a lo lejos tú…**

- _¿Pero qué estas diciendo?_ – Yagami abrió sus ojos completamente, mostrando sorpresa total.

… **Hablando, de lo que te ha pasado, intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño, tanto daño y yo…**

- _Ya te lo dije, quiero que nuestra relación termine. Yo… creo que es lo mejor para ambos; lo he pensado mucho y, aunque te estimo, creo que no podemos estar juntos_ – Decía Ishida, intentando ser cauteloso con sus palabras.

- _Pero…_ - Aún así, Taichi no podía creerlo.

… **Sigo temblando.**

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?_ – El sentimiento le ganó y, unas lágrimas empezaban a hacer camino de sus ojos, hacia su barbilla.

**De la mano y con mucho cuidado os besasteis en silencio donde no había luz.**

Si bien, Taichi no los vio, sí escuchó que Yamato no estaba sólo, de donde sea que le estuviera llamando, había alguien más con él.

**Y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo, como el que cuenta que ha pensado, que ha decidido que seguimos siendo amigos y yo…**

- _Tai, sé que esto resulta repentino pero, ambos sabíamos que sería difícil, creo que es mejor que sigamos como amigos, yo te sigo considerando mi amigo_ – Intenta justificarse el joven músico.

**Estoy temblando…**

- ¿_Lo dices en serio?…_ - El castaño intenta contenerse para que su voz no se escuche quebrada.

… **Y llorando, me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar,**

- _… Como si fuera tan sencillo_ – Sin embargo, no pudo soportar y Yamato logró escuchar el llanto de Tai, quien intentó ser fuerte en todo momento.

**Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar,**

- _Hemos tenido buenas y malas experiencias juntos, por lo mismo, creo que no debemos dejar de tratarnos_ – Insiste el ojiazul.

**Desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar,**

- ¡_Debes estar bromeando! Por eso mismo, si hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos ¿Por qué quieres terminar? ¡No lo entiendo! Dame una razón valida. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que hemos vivido juntos? ¡ ¿Ya no te importa? ! _– Pregunta Taichi en total desesperación.

**Pero tú, sólo dices "voy a colgar".**

- _Lo siento, debo irme_ – Apenas y dice Yamato y acto seguido cuelga el auricular.

- ¡_¡Matt!_ – Le llama Tai pero ya no hay respuesta.

El chico de ojos chocolate no suelta el auricular, se deja caer al piso a la vez que se recarga en la pared, para seguir con su doloroso llanto.

_Gomen ne! Pero, desde que escuché esta canción y conocí este anime, ya estaba destinada a terminar así pero, no se preocupen…. Yamato no se va a quedar bien librado, ya está en proceso su pesadilla (risa maliciosa)._

_Nos veremos pronto!_

_Atte: Kaede_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Después de haber demorado un buen tiempo en actualizar este fic, por fin tengo el kap. 2! (¬ ¬… que logro, en lugar de decir que ya lo tengo todo listo, gomen )._

_Espero que quede coherente pues, aunque ustedes no lo crean… Mi PC tuvo un "pequeñito" problema que ocasionó que me la tuvieran que formatear todita y perdiera todo lo que tenía en ella desde que estuvo en mi poder, y es cierto! (Lo digo porque una amiga me dijo que sonó a puro pretexto û û pero me creyó porque lo vio, por decirlo de alguna forma)._

_Por lo tanto, el kap. 2 tuvo que ser reescrito, las canciones tuve que guardarlas otra vez en la compu y demás cosas que podía necesitar û û pero bueno, como dice cierta canción "lo hecho está hecho…" no desistí y prueba de ello es lo que están a punto de leer._

_Así que, brinquémonos todo esto y pasemos a la pesadilla de cierto rubio de ojos azules, va? _

_Igual que la anterior, esta canción pertenece a Hombres G._

"**PESADILLA"**

**SI YO NO TE TENGO A TI**

Sábado a media tarde; en el departamento de la familia Ishida, el padre está en la cocina del mismo preparando algo de cenar para más de dos personas, eso se nota al ver la cantidad de ingredientes que hay en la barra del desayunador y en la mesa del pequeño comedor.

El hijo de este señor, observa todo desde la puerta de su habitación y nota como su padre está un tanto nervioso y, hasta cierto punto, emocionado; y no lo puede culpar pues él se siente igual, ya que, su hermano menor y su mamá vendrán a cenar con ellos, por primera vez en muchos años.

Será una cena familiar donde los mayores harán los preparativos para el viaje. Si, un viaje familiar, ya que, después de mucho tiempo, las semanas vacacionales de ambos padres han coincidido y, por alguna treta armada entre Takeru y su abuelo francés, todos fueron convencidos de pasar dichos días en la casa que ellos tienen en España, aprovechando que son vacaciones de verano.

Yamato se retira de la puerta y se recuesta en su cama, estaba más callado que de costumbre pues, si bien está feliz de cenar con su familia, ayer discutió con Taichi, su novio, y no han hablado aún… y lo que es peor, su viaje familiar empezará mañana por la noche lo cual ocasionará que no vea a Tai hasta dentro de una semana (o más) y eso le resulta aterrador.

Con estos pensamientos, el rubio cierra sus ojos mientras piensa y escucha que la lluvia vuelve a caer, como estuvo haciéndolo desde que había empezado el dìa.

_(Nota: __**Canción: Centrada y en negro**__; __Yamato: Cursiva y subrayado__)_

- _Si no aclaramos esto…_ - murmura el rubio con tristeza – _será el fin _-.

**Yo no tengo nada que me haga sonreír.**

A pesar de que sólo había pasado un dìa, Yamato se sentía deshecho por no hablarle a Tai, nunca se imaginó que el hecho de no dirigirle la palabra al moreno fuese tan duro para él, al grado de deprimirlo de modo que quien fuera que lo viese lo notara de inmediato.

**Nadie que me abrace fuerte y me haga feliz.**

El rubio se acostó en su cama, con sus manos en su nuca, se volteó hacia la pared y se sumergía en sus pensamientos - _Lo extraño_ – y con sus brazos, aún en la misma posición, cubrió su rostro y encorvó un poco su cuerpo.

**No tengo nada que hacer,**

- _Después de discutir con él no he salido de mi cuarto… ¿Para qué salgo si no voy a hacer nada? Estando así, sólo le estorbaré a mi papá_ – se dice a sí mismo.

**No tengo porqué vivir,**

- _Lo peor es que, aún cuando sé que mi familia se reunirá… No puedo estar contento, ¡ ¿Cómo es posible que eso no me motive lo suficiente? !_ – se reprocha el rubio.

**No tengo nada de nada**

- _Pero, si las cosas continúan así, no habría excusas para no viajar, ¿verdad?_ – intenta justificarse.

… **Si no te tengo a ti.**

- _Sería como empezar de nuevo, solo_ -.

**Sólo quiero que estés cerca de mí,**

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el rubio recapacita sus ideas y en voz baja y triste habla – _No es cierto, lo que te dije no era cierto, Tai_ -

**Yo no tengo a nadie sobre quien escribir,**

**-** _¿Cómo voy a seguir en el grupo si no tengo a mi musa?_ – Esboza una sonrisa cuando recae en el hecho de que no es "musa" si no "muso" – _sabes que formas parte de muchas de las canciones_ -.

**Nadie que se enfade y nadie con quien discutir,**

- A _pesar de que discutamos tanto por lo distinto que somos, me gusta estar contigo, me encantan todas tus facetas_ -.

**No tengo a nadie con quien intentar sobrevivir,**

- _Tú fuiste quien me dio el valor para ir a este viaje familiar_ – medita el oji azul.

**No tengo con quien bailar descalzos por Madrid.**

- _Y si me marcho estando las cosas como están… Voy a arruinar la convivencia familiar por la que tanto abogaste… aún sabiendo que tú no podrías asistir_ -.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti.**

El joven músico reacomoda sus brazos, esta vez los cruza frente a su pecho pero sigue en la misma posición, para luego murmurar el nombre del castaño.

**Si no estás cerca de mí**

- _Me he vuelto dependiente de ti, me haces falta como no tienes idea_ – admite el chico.

… **Si no me besas ni abrazas ¿qué será de mí sin ti?**

- _Un sólo dìa ha pasado y extraño tus labios y el calor de tus brazos, no voy a soportar estar lejos de ti ¡Y menos en estas circunstancias!_ – dice muy seguro de sí y unas pocas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti,**

- _No quiero seguir así, debo hablar contigo_ – el rubio se va calmando.

**¿Para qué quiero vivir?**

- _Si voy a estar destrozado por dentro al perderte, debo recuperarte_ – dice muy decidido.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti.**

- _No quiero estar sin ti, Taichi_ – el rubio se reacomoda boca arriba viendo el techo de su habitación, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti ¿Para qué seguir?**

- _Me pesa admitirlo pero, donde esté yo estará él y si nos separamos ¿A dónde iríamos a parar? No lo puedo imaginar… Una vida sin él no me cabe en la cabeza_ -.

**¿Para qué escribir canciones, a quién quiero mentir?**

- _Musicalmente ahorita estoy frustrado y si no arreglamos esto seguiré así y mi música sonará falsa_ – afirma el rubio.

**¿Para qué un par de palabras? Te quiero y no lloraré**

- _Sin duda, lo quiero y eso debe pesar más que el pleito que tuvimos _– recapacita el chico.

**¿Para qué todas esas lágrimas que caen sobre un papel?**

- _Ya lloré y lo maldije lo suficiente, es hora de salir y decirle lo importante que él es para mí_ – pasa su brazo derecho por sus ojos, limpiando el agua que de ellos corría por su blanco rostro.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti.**

- _Porque yo no voy a poder estar sin él, no me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo_ – su mirada se ha tornado en un azul intenso, mostrando decisión.

**Si no estás cerca de mí,**

- _No me gusta sentir lo grande que es la habitación… No es nada agradable darte cuenta de que estás tú solo en un lugar… no es nada agradable la soledad_ -.

**Si no me besas ni abrazas…**

- _Reconozco que el estar con Tai me hace olvidar todo sentimiento negativo, sus besos, sus caricias, su sola presencia es reconfortante para mi corazón_ – dice con leve sonrojo.

**¿Qué será de mí sin ti?**

- _Si no está, me siento morir_ -.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti…**

- _No quiero perderte, así de simple_ -.

**¿Para qué quiero vivir?**

- _Tú me haces sentir vivo_ -.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti.**

- _Definitivamente, no quiero estar sin ti_ – afirma.

_**(Corus)**_

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

- _Si te dejo ahora… _-.

**¿Para qué quiero vivir?**

- _… ya no podré recuperarte_ -.

**Si yo no te tengo a ti.**

- _¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir!_ – Yamato se levanta de golpe de su cama, toma su celular y hace una llamada.

_**(Corus)**_

Después de haber hecho esa llamada, salió de su habitación cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su casa, su padre aún estaba dando los últimos toques a la comida por lo que el rubio se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Caminó a paso firme, lo cual no pasó inadvertido ante su progenitor y con ello se dio cuenta de que su hijo había meditado mucho y ya había tomado una decisión; total, aunque no lo viera a diario, eso no quería decir que él no conociera a su hijo o que no se preocupara por él.

Ahora sólo faltaba saber que era lo que iba a hacer, mientras tanto, esta noche el rubio cenaría con su familia, ya estaba más tranquilo y podía estar con ellos sin problema alguno; de igual forma, ya tenía planeado lo que haría mañana y nada ni nadie se interpondría en ello. Pues estaba en juego algo muy importante para él.

_Bien… __ Aquí está la pesadilla de Matt; creo que no fue tan deprimente como la de Tai pero como, este rubio es de los que sufre mentalmente y para él es peor el daño mental que el físico, pues con eso de que le cuesta decir (o admitir) lo que siente, el daño vendría siendo mayor… y más si se repite las mismas cosas._

_O bueno, yo así lo siento porque hay ocasiones en que una sola cosa es la que te está muele y muele el pensamiento y no sales de lo mismo y nada más te estás torturando de a gratis û û _

_Pero bueno, próximamente estará listo el kap. que marcará el final de estos songfics, ji ^ ^ así es, quise que este fic tuviera como base canciones de uno de mis grupos favoritos, jejeje ^ ^u _

_Bueno pues, es todo por esta ocasión, espero y sea de su agrado y, MIL GRACIAS a quien me ha dejado un review porque, gracias a ello me apresuré más a rehacer el kapitulo, en verdad… Muchìsisisisimas gracias! _

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_P. D. Si alguien de apiada de mí, un review que dejen será bien recibido y eternamente agradecido ^ ^ de antemano, gracias! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Konichiwa!_

_Primeramente… Gomen nasai! Una enorme disculpa por la demora en concluir esta historia û_û y después… _

_Esperando y los dos primeros kaps, les hayan agradado, aquí dejo el kap que marcará el final de este fic n.n _

_Y, como no tengo más que decir, pasemos de lleno al final de la pelea de este par._

_Ahora sí, vamos con la decisión que han tomado estos chicos, aclarando de nueva cuenta que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Sólo son para pasar un buen rato a todo aquél que lea estos fic's n.n (los personajes son de Akiyoshi-sensei y Toei, y la canción de Hombres G)_

_Pasen y lean!_

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**"PESADILLA"**

**.**

**UN MINUTO NADA MÁS**

**.**

A primera hora de la mañana, en el departamento de la familia Ishida se escuchaba mucho ruido, pasos que iban de aquí para allá, si bien el Señor Ishida estaba un tanto nervioso por el viaje que haría en un par de horas junto a sus hijos y su ex esposa, no se comparaba con el nerviosismo que su hijo demostraba.

Ambos estaban en la sala del departamento, el señor sentado en un sillón y el joven rubio caminando en todas direcciones – Matt, ¿ya tienes todo listo? – Preguntó el padre sin abrir sus ojos, se notaba que no había dormido mucho esa noche – _Si, papá, ya todo esta en las maletas_ – respondió el rubio sin dejar su caminata.

A cada paso que daba, el chico veía el reloj que estaba en la pared del cuarto – _Y__a casi las 7:00am_ – murmuró – Matt… - habló su padre – Si vas a salir, ya sal… te aseguro que ya está el tren en servicio – dijo sin más, ante estas palabras, el chico detuvo su andar – _P-papa_ – el señor se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos para quedar frente al chico – Si ya tienes todo lo del viaje listo, ve y resuelve tus asuntos pendientes -.

Aunque dudaba un poco, las palabras firmes de su padre, hicieron que Yamato se decidiera a tomar su chaqueta y salir a toda prisa de su casa a un rumbo, hasta el momento, desconocido.

Acto seguido el señor se volvió a sentar en el sillón – Al fin puedo descansar un poco – y se recostó en dicho mueble. Esto pasó porque Matt se levantó muy temprano y comenzó con su ajetreo poco antes de las 5:00am, despertando a su padre en el proceso de su impaciencia porque amaneciera.

Mientras tanto, a paso veloz, el chico de alborotados cabellos castaños corría ansiosamente para llegar a su destino.

A pocos metros del edificio al cual se dirigía, se percató de que alguien había salido corriendo e iba en su dirección. Ambas personas, minimizaron su velocidad conforme se acercaban una a la otra y se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Cuando se vieron, el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada pues el moreno corrió a sus brazos en cuanto le reconoció, por lo que, se limito a cerrar el abrazo.

**Abrázame… Antes de caer,**

**Apriétame en tus brazos por última vez.**

A pesar de la humedad que había en el ambiente por la reciente lluvia, ambos se dejaron caer al piso.

**Escúchame… Antes de que grites,**

**Dame un sólo beso antes de irte.**

- _Taichi…_ - Apenas empezaba a hablar el rubio, pero no se le permitió, pues el moreno le besó en la primer oportunidad que se le presentó.

**Dame sólo un poco de tiempo,**

**Un minuto nada más.**

Al término del beso, ambos guardaron silencio, Taichi se había quedado mudo, parecía ser que las palabras ya no eran necesarias. De todas formas, sus pensamientos no lograban tener orden alguno.

**Sólo quiero pensar y pedirte…**

Fue entonces en que se decidió a hablar.

- _Puedo explicarlo, solo dame un poco de tu tiempo_ -

**Un minuto nada más,**

**El tiempo justo de poder mezclar**

**Mis besos con tus lágrimas…**

**Y poderte abrazar.**

- _Te escucho_ – respondió el rubio, quien intentaba ocultar sus ganas de llorar, pero aun así algunas lagrimas lograron escaparse de sus ojos, sin embargo, se camuflajeaban con la lluvia.

Taichi se percato de ello por lo que beso los ángulos de sus ojos azules y le abrazo de nueva cuenta.

**Un minuto nada más,**

**Para estar juntos y poder hablar.**

**Dame sólo un minuto,**

**Y no llores más.**

Se pusieron en pie y caminaron a las escaleras del edificio, todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, Yagami vio fijamente a Ishida y sólo le dijo una palabra.

- _Perdón_ -

**Perdóname… Por olvidar,**

**Como pedir perdón a quien se quiere de verdad.**

El castaño lucía visiblemente arrepentido. No dijo más, sabia que decir cualquier otra cosa sonaría a pretextos.

**Y mírame… No hay más que hablar,**

**Asómate a mi vida y llénala.**

El ojos chocolate volteo a ver a su acompañante, con una mirada sincera y ojos esperanzadores. Su mirada hablaba por si sola. Y Yamato le entendía. Por ello, sonrió con dulzura e hizo mas fuerza en el agarre de sus manos.

**Dame sólo un poco de tiempo,**

**Un minuto nada más.**

**Sólo quiero pensar y pedirte…**

Yamato parpadeó un par de veces mientras que su semblante se alegraba. Entonces se acercó y besó a Tai con dulzura, el moreno, complacido, correspondió.

**Un minuto nada más.**

**El tiempo justo de poder mezclar**

**Mis besos con tus lágrimas,**

**Y poderte abrazar.**

Cuando se separaron, quedaron apoyados uno en el otro, momentos después, el rubio hablo.

- _Esta bien_ – dijo cerrando sus ojos – _Pero que sea la ultima vez_ – decía mientas abría de nueva cuenta sus ojos y veía fijamente al moreno para después sonreír.

Taichi le imito, sonrió y besó la frente del chico de ojos azules. Vieron que comenzaba a clarear por lo que decidieron ver el amanecer fresco y renovado, la lluvia se había marchado.

**Un minuto nada más,**

**Para estar juntos y poder hablar.**

**Dame solo un minuto,**

**Y no llores más.**

En completo y apacible silencio, esperando a que llegara el resto de la familia de Matt, Taichi tuvo un leve pensamiento.

- _No quiero que esa pesadilla se haga realidad_ -

**.**

**..**

**.**

…_. Y con esto terminamos esta pequeña historia! Como se habrán dado cuenta, todo comenzó con un mal sueño por parte de Tai. _

_Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco y, muchas gracias por su paciencia, en verdad, se los agradezco n.n _

_También, como habrán visto, mantuve el acomodo de los diálogos y la letra de la canción como en el primer kap. (Canción centrada, Tai cursiva y, Matt cursiva y subrayado) _

_Y, para completar el cuadro… Si alguien lee esto y se apiada de mi un poco, si se animan dejen un review, saben que serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos =D _

_Saludos y que estén bien…. Nos vemos pronto! (En serio, tengo otras historias que quiero subir, jeje)_

**_._**


End file.
